


Happy Halloween/Jelloween at DS9!

by ChaskaQuntur



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anticipation, Bajorans, Cardassians, Changeling - Freeform, Changelings, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hide and Seek, Klingon, Other, Promenade, Sex, Shapeshifter, Starfleet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaskaQuntur/pseuds/ChaskaQuntur
Summary: After obtaining a majority vote of 57% against 43%, the Deep Space Nine's Promenade gets ready for that spooky time of Earth year: Halloween! Most Niners are looking forward to becoming shapeshifters for once. Everyone will be wearing a costume. Sisko and his senior officers plus other guests enjoy a late-night Halloween party in his quarters. The party is spiced by a game of Hide & Seek.Disclaimer: this is silly Halloween stuff for fun with an emphasis on Odo and Kira Nerys. The "mature"  label is suggested for most chapters but is explicit in chapter 5.





	1. RSVP: You are invited!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megancyber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been decided by a majority vote: Halloween is on its way to the DS9 Promenade. Kira cannot believe that Jelloween (as she calls it) has pushed the Bajoran Gratitude Festival to the side. Sisko calls his senior officers to a meeting and adds an unannounced item on the agenda: the preparations and costumes of the Halloween party.

—57 to 43, I cannot believe it!—Major Kira stormed into Quark’s looking for the barkeeper—where is that Ferengi! Quark! Quark!  
More than angry, she was outraged that the Bajoran Gratitude Festival that she had organized every year since the Cardassians left the space station had been pushed aside for another festivity that sounded weird and dark.  
—Major! How nice to see you. Beautiful women in uniform are always welcome in my establishment.  
—Quark!—she roared at the same time that she stretched over the counter and grabbed him by his bright-colored sleeves.  
—Major, I know that you have always had something for me but could we discuss this in a more ... secluded area?—the Ferengi asked with a shaky voice that was trying to be cheerful at the same time.  
—You cheated! Show me the numbers.  
—What numbers, Major? I don’t know what you are talking about. Odo!...someone call Odo or one of his deputies! I am being attacked!  
—The ballots, Quark, the ballots that decided to celebrate Jelloween.  
—She means Halloween, brother, the Earth celebration that we are helping to organize—Rom intervened while he was drying synthale glasses.  
—Whatever it’s called—Kira yelled—Jello, Hallo...it all sounds the same to me.  
At that moment, a raspy voice was heard. Its owner was trying to put some order:  
—What’s going on? Quark?  
—Why always me, Odo, ask her. She is the one who came and attacked me... just like that.  
—Are you sure that the Major started this?—Odo said amused by the view of Kira holding on Quark.  
—This is not fair, Odo... Kira... she is complaining about the Earth celebration we will have at the station. It is not my fault that one got more votes than the other. I did nothing, all parties are the same to me as long as they bring business.  
—I must say, Major, that Quark is right. Please, let him go.  
—What?! Are you siding with him, Constable?  
—He did nothing wrong. I was present when the ballots were counted. And yes, the Earth festival called Halloween won over the Gratitude Festival. Captain Sisko was also present as well as representatives from the Boelians, the Bajorans, the Cardassians...  
—The Cardassians? There are no Cardassians here!—Kira asked still outraged.  
—Oh yes, there are, Major—Garak stepped into the discussion—Ziyal and I. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my shop. I am going to have a lot of garments to design and sew in the next days.  
—Major, please, let Quark go—the Constable insisted.  
—I will press charges!—Quark yelped.  
—No, you will not—Odo interjected. He was tempted to take Kira from the waist and pull her away but her reaction would have been worse. He had to use his patience and sound reasoning.  
—Major, I understand that you are upset but I assure you that everything happened according to the rules we all set together in the meeting of senior officers with the Captain.  
—What meeting? I don’t recall any meeting where we discussed this matter—at that moment, Kira relaxed her grip off Quark and looked at Odo instead.  
—Yes, our meeting four weeks ago. We discussed it at the end and decided to run a voting process to determine which festivity we would prepare for this time of the year.  
—Was I even there?—Kira asked in disbelief. Her memory was not helping.  
—Yes, you were there. You may have been distracted with your PADD but you were there.  
—Oh yes, now I remember, I was busy with a subspace communication from Bajor...  
*_From Bajor?_* Odo thought *_Maybe the First Minister?... again?_*  
—Well, I am glad everything is clear. Now this honest businessman must continue with his busy day—Quark said with a tone of relief. Odo approached Kira.  
—Are you okay, Major?  
—I can’t believe it, Odo. Jelloween? What does it even mean? What do they celebrate that is more important than being grateful and get rid of unpleasant memories?  
—They celebrate the dead, Major.  
—A spiritual holiday then? That should not be too bad.  
—I don’t think there is much spirituality involved, Major. They celebrate teasing the dead, bringing them back and having fun with them. It is unusual, I’d say. And there is something else that is rather curious...  
—What is that?  
—Everyone comes as someone else. They come to the party impersonating others.  
—Shapeshifting?  
—Not exactly but they try something like that. Impersonating someone else is entertaining. And teasing their dead, spooking others passing for the dead. It will be interesting to watch.  
—Do we have to participate? Will you be there, Odo?  
—Why not, I can easily shapeshift into anything. It will give me a pleasant opportunity to scare Quark—he chuckled.

When Odo and Kira were having this conversation, the whole situation had calmed down and everyone was conducting business as usual at the bar. Then someone burst between the two of them:  
—What are you going to be, Kira!—it was Jadzia with an ample smile on her face—and you, Odo, what will you be? This is going to be so much fun!  
—I will not say, Dax, otherwise, it would ruin the surprise—Odo answered.  
—Oh yes. And you have a big advantage over all of us, Odo. That’s not fair. You can change disguises in a blink of an eye. Kira, what about you?  
—I haven’t given a thought yet, Jadzia. I am not sure if I am attending.  
—But you have to, Kira, you cannot miss this. Besides, I volunteered to help in the organization.  
—Why?—Kira questioned her loyalty to the Bajoran Festival. Dax noticed.  
—Kira, this is completely different from the Gratitude Festival. We’ll have one in due time and I will help you as usual. I love parties!  
So, what are you going to be?  
—Well, if you excuse me, I will get back to my work now—Odo said thinking that he had no role to play in a conversation about Halloween costumes. After all, shapeshifting was his thing, he would be amused to see humanoids trying to do the same if only for one night.  
Kira looked at Dax not knowing how to respond, she decided to say exactly that:  
—Jadzia, I have no idea what Jelloween is.  
—Halloween, Kira.  
—Well, yes, that. Therefore, I don’t know what I am supposed to do or prepare.  
—That’s why you have me as your ... party advisor, Kira. Let me explain.  
—Briefly, Jadzia, please, I must return to Ops.  
—Halloween is the Eve of All Hallows on Earth. Hallows are holy people and also the souls of the deceased. It’s something like celebrating the Prophets and people’s paghs.  
—Odo told me that they make fun of the dead and simulate rising them to tease them. It sounds ... disturbing.  
—Oh, that is just a misinterpretation, Kira. It’s laughing at death rather than laughing at their dead. It’s celebrating that there is life beyond death.  
—Odo also told me something about spooking others?  
—That’s part of the fun. Did you ever play hide and seek when you were a little kid?  
—I barely remember any games as a kid, Jadzia.  
—Yes, you are right, sorry for even asking such a question.  
—It’s okay? What is this ... hide and seek?  
—It’s a children’s game, although adults can play it too and it’s fun, I tell you. I have fond memories of Curzon playing it. It’s simple: you hide and someone looks for you.  
—It sounds like a mission to liberate someone who has been kidnapped or taken prisoner, I’d say.  
—Yes but not exactly, Kira, the best would be a live demonstration. Perhaps I can show you in a holosuite one of these days before the big party of course.  
—Why do you want to show me before the big party?  
—Because we may want to play hide and seek at the party—Jadzia winked an eye to her while smiling.  
—I see. I thought we were going to impersonate someone else.  
—That too, Kira. We can do both: Halloween costumes and _Hide and Seek_. You are going to love it, I am sure.  
The two officers finished their conversation and walked back to Ops.

After a close-to-an-hour meeting in the Captain’s conference room, the senior officers were about to adjourn when Captain Sisko let them know that there was a last item on the agenda.  
—What item, Captain? How long will it be?—said Julian—I am needed at the Infirmary.  
—Yes, doctor, if you could spare a few minutes. Let Doctor Martínez know that you will be there soon. This item was not included in the original agenda. Do I have your attention? Your undivided attention?  
Everyone looked at the Captain, it must have been something very delicate for him not to put it in writing. Odo, Kira, Dax, Bashir, O’Brien, and Worf paid attention.  
—It has been confirmed that we will be celebrating Halloween in five nights from today, people. How are preparations going? Any reports?  
—Yes, Captain—Miles O’Brien was the first to jump into action with answers—I have a crew ready to start working on the Promenade and to have appropriate lighting during the party.  
—What is appropriate lightning?—Odo asked—and why didn’t I know about this, Chief?  
—I was going to talk to you about it and other necessary arrangements in the Promenade after this meeting. Appropriate lighting is orange, purple, and black lights, Constable.  
—Why those colors?—Odo thought of the Great Link and the color of his true nature. If the Promenade was surrounded by orange lights, would someone notice him shapeshifting?  
—Those are the colors of Halloween, Constable—O’Brien answered with a big smile on his face—Keiko and Molly are going to love it.  
—I see—Odo answered. Maybe he would like this ... Halloween after all.  
—Garak will be working extra hours and hire assistants if someone needs an original costume, not replicated—Julian Bashir intervened.  
—What about food, drinks, music and other ... special effects?—Sisko asked.  
—I am sure that Quark is taking care of the first three—Dax answered—I am not sure what you refer to with “special effects” Benjamin.  
—Creepy noises, shadows on the walls, ghostly figures, spiders and webs, disembodied hands moving alone, skeletons, and other things of that sort, old man.  
—Spiders, Benjamin, I am allergic to them. All Trills are.  
—Of course not real spiders, Dax, all these are not real noises, shadows, ghosts, just part of the decoration to set the mood for the party. A Halloween party of course.  
—I think I can handle part of that but I am going to need help. Perhaps, Julian, Keiko, and Kira can assist me, would that be okay, Chief?  
—Keiko will be delighted, Dax, thank you—Miles answered.  
—I’ll be happy to help too, my Infirmary duties permitting of course—Julian responded.  
Everyone looked at Kira. She nodded silently indicating her agreement to help.  
—What about you, Constable?—Sisko addressed the Changeling.  
—I ... I will be working with Chief O’Brien on the safety of the appropriate Halloween lightning and the special effects on the Promenade. I will also keep an eye on Quark. I guess he will be providing the food and drinks. Are we going to have guests from other places?  
—Well, I first thought to extend invitations but we have many people at DS9. Of course, if someone comes from Bajor, she or he will be invited to the party.  
—I am asking to make sure that we keep an eye on security and safety, Captain—Odo added.  
—Well, now that you say it, we may have two visitors coming from Bajor. One of them is an Ambassador who loves parties, so I am sure that she will be around.  
—Ambassador Troi?—Dax asked—what is she doing in Bajor?  
—Visiting a friend—Sisko smiled—if she comes, she will do so with her friend—Sisko looked at Odo but he did not look back at him—When she confirms, I’ll let you know, Odo. She and her guest will need temporary quarters and security.  
—Understood, Captain—the Constable was relieved that Lwaxana was not coming alone. Still, he had to rethink the strategy for his costume. He had thought to be a Tarkalean Hawk to oversee the Promenade during the party but knowing Lwaxana, she could try to cage it and bring it to her quarters, guest or no guest.  
—I can assist the Constable—Worf intervened.  
—But you will be at the party, Worf, right?—Sisko asked.  
—I am not sure, Captain. To be honest with you, I’ve never understood Halloween. I remember it from my parents, but I did not do much. I have thought of staying in the Defiant but I will help the Chief of Security and his deputies so they can also enjoy the party.  
—Thank you, Worf, let’s talk later about your duties for that day. Next, officers.  
*Is _there_ _more_ to _discuss_?* Kira thought. The Captain continued:  
—The party will start at 20:00 hours and will continue until 23:00 hours at the Promenade. Everyone in Deep Space Nine is invited to attend. However, I would like to extend a second invitation to all of you to come to my quarters for a late-night Halloween party. We will have some drinks, hors d’oeuvres, and sweets. Please, mark your times: 22:00 hours in the Captain’s quarters. I am letting you know now so you get organized as needed.  
Everyone nodded. Sisko continued:  
—And now, I have left the fun one for the end—he smirked—Your costumes, officers, are you working on them?  
—Costumes? You mean ... disguises, correct?—Kira asked.  
—Yes—Julian was the first one to answer this one—I will be James Bond!—he said with a triumphal voice.  
—James who?  
—James Bond, also known as Secret Service Agent 007. A fictional character of twentieth-century spy literature. Very popular, handsome, and always accompanied by at least one Bond girl.  
—Bond girl? You mean, Dabo girl?—Kira asked. Julian ignored her question.  
—Jadzia, if you are undecided about a costume, you can come as a Bond Girl—He winked at Dax.  
—Thank you, Julian, but Kira and I have been already working on our outfits for the party.  
—Too bad, your loss...—Julian whispered.  
—What did you say?—Dax had heard him.  
—Nothing, Jadzia, just joking—Julian smiled.  
—Molly wants all of us to be pirates and buccaneers, Captain. So that’s what we’ll be.  
—Aren’t pirates considered criminals on Earth, Chief?—Odo noted.  
—Yes, Constable, but they are also fictional characters in children’s books.  
—No wonder—Odo said to himself.  
—Kira and I are still debating but we are working on it. I have thought about something very typical of Halloween, maybe witches, sorceresses, or something along those lines.  
—Pah wraiths??—Kira exclaimed.  
—No, no Pah wraiths, Kira. Witches and sorceresses are also fictional characters in fantasy tales, children's books. Of course, we could disguise as another species. Is that allowed, Benjamin?  
—What do you mean, Jadzia?  
—For example, I disguise as a Bajoran, and Kira, as a Romulan, and so on.  
—I am not sure that it would be a good idea, but you can try as long as no one is offended. I don’t want this celebration to become a reason for interplanetary conflict.  
—Noted, Benjamin, we may stick to the traditional Earth stuff: witches and sorceresses.  
—Constable, what about you?  
—What about me, Captain?  
—Are you getting ready, I suppose?  
—Yes, I have an idea.  
—Only one, Odo, no tricks please—Kira asked.  
—What do you mean ‘no tricks’? I am not a tricky person.  
—You have an advantage over all of us, Odo. You can change costumes like that—Jadzia snapped her fingers.  
—Well, it is not my fault that I am a shapeshifter—Odo protested.  
—Yes, but it would not be fair to us if you shapeshift many times, Odo, just for that night; shift into one costume, disguise, shape, just one—Kira intervened. Odo nodded in agreement.  
—Of course, I will do that.  
—So what’s your costume, Odo?—Jadzia insisted.  
—Do I have to say it now?—the Constable protested again.  
—No, Chief, you don’t have to. Most of the time, people don’t say it until the party starts—Sisko intervened to ease any tension. He didn’t want to discourage the Changeling from attending the celebration.  
—Worf?—Sisko asked the one officer that was barely saying anything.  
—Yes, Captain?  
—Your costume? What are you planning?  
—Nothing in particular, Captain. I will focus on assisting the Constable’s team. However, before everyone starts pushing the subject, if I have to be someone else than myself, my costume will be that of Kahless, the great Klingon hero, the first Klingon emperor—Worf answered with a great inspirational tone in his voice.  
—Boring—Dax imitated a yawn.  
—How can the greatest hero of Klingon history be boring, Jadzia?  
—Just saying, Worf, a Klingon warrior impersonating a Klingon warrior—Dax pointed out.  
—Doctor Bashir is impersonating a human—Worf argued.  
—Yes, but he is a doctor impersonating a spy from the twentieth century.  
—What about you, Captain? You haven’t told us about your costume?—Worf tried to set another direction for the conversation.  
—It’s a surprise, people. All I can tell you is that Jake and I are on this together—Sisko smiled—Any questions?  
No one answered and the Captain adjourned the meeting, the Halloween meeting.

On his way out, Odo approached Worf:  
—Do you have a moment, lieutenant? there is something that I would like to ask you.  
—Yes, Chief, tell me.  
Odo pulled Worf to an area where no one could hear their conversation. Before doing that, he told Chief O’Brien that he would meet him in his office at the Promenade to coordinate the tasks for the Halloween lightning.  
—I would like to ask you a favor, Worf. Could you keep it a secret? Until the party.  
—Yes, Odo.  
—I first thought to shift into a Tarkalean Hawk but now that Ambassador Troi will most likely be here, I’ve decided to go for Plan B.  
—And Plan B is?  
—I’d like to shift into someone I was time ago when I was a humanoid. And I want to know if it would be okay with you.  
—A Klingon, Constable?  
—Yes, I’d like to shift into my Klingon warrior shape just for that night. I might need the help of Doctor Bashir if I don’t succeed in showing all the correct details. Although I prefer not to undergo surgery. I don’t want to offend you if I take the shape of a Klingon warrior.  
—I understand, Chief. It’s not a problem. You were a great Klingon warrior back then. You helped us catch the Changeling infiltrator. Gowron celebrated you before we came back.  
—Thank you.  
—Besides, it will be good to have two Klingon warriors at the Halloween party, Constable. Not many people will approach us, you are aware of that, right?  
—Yes, that’s part of the advantage of being a Klingon warrior in a Bajoran/Starfleet station.

  
  
  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All characters and DS9 original places belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. Reference to “Fascination” (DS9 canon, S3E10).  
3\. Reference to “Apocalypse Rising” (DS9 canon, S5E1).


	2. Getting Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for Halloween (Jelloween as Kira insists on calling it) are in full swing. Every beloved character of DS9 mingles in with their costumes—or shift shapes as Odo would say. The Constable and Worf talk about their costumes and safety measures. Ambassador Troi arrives with her guest. Dax and Kira get ready with their outfits.

The Promenade looked more inviting than ever with the decorations, lights and special effects to make it look spooky but with a touch of magic for children and adults of all species in Deep Space Nine. Parents were welcome with their young children at 17:00 hours, a few before the big party would start. Children also wore costumes and carried small bags to collect treats from the different Cafés and the Jum Jum candy kiosks in the Promenade. The O’Briens taught non-human parents and children the Halloween tradition of “Trick or Treat”. The orange and purple lights added a special atmosphere to the station and projections of smiling white sheets with black spots imitating the basic features of funny ghosts, spiders, bats, and other creatures ran through the surfaces of walls, ceilings, even the large windows, sending the figures of Halloween to the vacuum of infinite space.  
—It’s not spooky at all—the Constable grunted while watching parents and children walking through the Promenade—I don’t see anyone annoying or teasing the dead.   
—It’s just a saying—Worf commented—that’s the part I did not understand when I was a kid on Earth. Humans like to be scared but in a way that’s not scary.   
—Where is everybody?—Odo asked—I only see the O’Briens.  
—Those who do not have children are getting their costumes ready for the party, Chief. They were finalizing the last touches minutes before you came.  
—I see they have been working very hard on setting things up.  
—Even Quark’s and the other bars are on recess until short before 20:00 hours. Only the establishments that handle candy are open right now.   
—Yes, the calm before the storm.  
—When are you getting ready, Chief? With your costume?  
—I have one more task to perform before getting ready. Are you ready?  
—Yes, although I am still missing the legendary sword of Khaless.  
—I thought that sword was the matter of legend, Worf.  
—It is to a certain extent, Chief. It’s now lost in space. I refer to a replica that I have it in my quarters in the Defiant. When are you leaving for your last task before the party starts?  
—Soon, I am waiting for the Captain’s confirmation. He asked me to be ready to welcome Ambassador Troi at 18:00 hours and walk her and her guest to their quarters for the night.  
At that very moment, Odo’s comm badge beeped:  
—Sisko to Odo.  
—Odo here, Captain.  
—It’s been confirmed. The ship with Ambassador Troi and her guest will be at docking ring 5 at 18:00 hours.   
—Acknowledged. On my way.  
—I will wait for your return, Chief—Worf said.  
—I am not sure how long will it take me to shift into a Klingon, lieutenant. I’ve set up an alternate plan in case I need more time than anticipated. Don’t wait for me. Deputy Indar will be ready to replace you when you need to go. Also, my deputies have coordinated shifts during the party. In such a way everyone gets to enjoy part of it.   
—Understood. 

Odo stood at the airlock of docking ring 5. When the doors opened, a Bajoran man, known to Odo, came out first and greeted him rather effusively:  
—Odo! It’s great to see you. Allow me—Doctor Mora Pol embraced the surprised Changeling.  
—I was not ... expecting you, doctor Mora. This is a surprise—Odo responded, letting the man hug him although he did not reciprocate the gesture.  
—Is it a magic or a spooky surprise? Like Halloween! I have read all about it on my way here, Odo. So, how spooked or surprised are you to see me here?  
—Spooked, never. Surprised, a bit. Did you travel on the ship with the Betazoid Ambassador?  
—Ah! Lwaxana ... of course!  
At that moment, the Ambassador walked into the hallway adjacent to the airlock. She smiled at the view of the two men, *_her favorite people of the quadrant_* she thought.  
—Odo! Dear... what a pleasant surprise to see you here!—Lwaxana Troi said with a mellow tone in her voice.   
—I work here, Madame Ambassador—Odo answered very formally.  
—Of course, you do, dear, I didn’t mean that. I meant that you are our reception committee.  
—I hope you had a pleasant trip from Bajor. Where is your guest? I will walk you to your quarters.  
—Here, Odo, you know him better than me. My darling Pol, Doctor Mora Pol—Lwaxana approached Mora and touched his cheek with affection. The scientist interjected:  
—Yes, we have already greeted each other, sweetheart. I think that Odo did not know that I was your guest.  
*_Sweetheart? Darling? What was going on? Lwaxana Troi and Doctor Mora? When did this happen?* _Kira had called him “sweetheart” once while holding his hand ... but it was different, she was trying to get rid of Tiron (Note 2). Odo’s thoughts ran fast through his mind.  
—But you are way more than a guest, Pol—Lwaxana pointed out while looking at the Constable.  
—Pol and I met a few weeks ago in a Bajoran/Betazoid science fair. Betazed wants to explore the natural wonders of Bajor and Bajor wants to explore ours as well—the Ambassador let go a seductive smile—and we ... are exploring, right, dear?  
She looked at the doctor while flapping her eyelids and continued:  
—I must admit, Odo, he is as charming as you. I understand you took your basic shape after him, right?  
—Yes, Ambassador.  
—Now I understand this connection with you, Constable, and later with Pol—she addressed Mora—I must repeat, sweetheart, that nothing happened between Odo and I... *_in spite of me trying_* Lwaxana thought.  
—I know, Lwaxana, there is no need to say more.  
—Well, Madame Ambassador, Doctor Mora, let me show you your quarters.   
Once they arrived at their temporary destination, Odo excused himself. He too needed to get ready and shapeshifting into a Klingon warrior could take longer than planned.  
—I will be busy for the next hour or so. If you need help, call Lieutenant Worf or Deputy Indar. They will help you right away.  
—Thank you, Odo. I didn’t know Worf was here. When did he transfer to DS9?  
—One year ago more or less—Odo answered—the party starts at Quarks at 20:00 hours followed by a private party at Captain Sisko’s quarters at 22:00 hours. I hope that you have a pleasant stay.  
—What about costumes?—Doctor Mora asked.  
—Oh, yes, important detail. As far as I know, everyone will be wearing costumes. But if you don’t have any, it will be okay. Captain Sisko asked me to let you know not to stress over that.   
—No worries, Odo, we will be ready ... costumes and everything—the Ambassador smiled.  
Said this, the Changeling headed to his quarters to perform his becoming a Klingon warrior. 

********************************

—I am not too convinced by this ... this ...outfit, Jadzia.  
—It’s good, Kira, you look spectacular.  
—How could I? I look very different ... and this hugging gown is a bit too much right now. I can barely walk—Kira answered with a slight tone of frustration. There she was wearing a long-sleeved, mermaid-style black dress that hugged her body tightly, enhancing her natural curves. It had a V-cleavage that showed the fair skin of her neck and ended in a brooch with the shape of a bat *_an Earth winged critter that looked a lot like a Cardassian vole_*. It closed the cleavage that suggested her breasts. Extensions made her naturally short hair look long and it reached her waist. The makeup intensified her dark brown eyes and the black lipgloss made her look ... different.  
—That’s the idea, Kira, we ought to look different in a spooky way. And still recognizable. It’s just fun.  
—Why black lipgloss?  
—We are powerful supernatural females, Kira, Earth witches for once. Well, you are the witch, I am the sorceress.  
—Is there any difference?  
—Of course—Jadzia answered with a flirty smile on her face—Witches are darker characters.  
—Why am I the witch?—the Major protested.  
—Well, for once, you have the right eye and hair color for that; and the suit fits you better than me. Your dark brown eyes shine with the black makeup around them and your hair color is perfect, with some tints of black of course.   
—And long, very long hair—Kira sighed.  
—Of course, witches and sorceresses have long hair, usually in disarray. We are lucky to be able to style ours more nicely.  
—I read a bit about them, Jadzia. Witches were chased like animals centuries ago. When caught, they were tortured, sentenced to death, and sometimes burnt in a bonfire—Kira shivered when telling the details of her character.  
—Yes, that was a very dark time in Earth history. But later on, humans embraced the alluring side of witches and sorceresses, that’s why they are so popular in Halloween.

*_Jelloween_* Kira thought while sighing in resignation. Dax continued:  
—Witches are so alluring, people find them **very** attractive.  
—Tell me about it.  
—You will see it tonight. I would not be surprised if a few males, and females, are swarming around you for attention.  
—And you, Jadzia, you won’t leave me alone, sorceress. Let’s finish my outfit and makeup to help you with yours.  
Jadzia’s costume was a long, fluffy tunic with purple and black overtones, a belt with gems of the same colors around her waist, and a black circlet from which small metallic beads hanged announcing every move of her head. Her naturally long hair was let loose as Kira’s and purple extensions were added to it. She also had necklaces and bracelets, and her nails were polished black.  
—Do I need to do that? Black nails?—Kira asked.  
—If you want to, Kira.  
—It's not necessary, Jadzia, I think that I am looking witch enough with this dress and makeup. By the way, you look great as a sorceress, and your outfit looks more comfortable than mine. Can we exchange them?  
—No way, Kira, my outfit will be too big for you and yours would not fit me. We are almost ready. Let's check the last detail, I will carry some potions and you will carry this.  
Kira looked in horror to the moving thing in Dax’s hands.  
—What is that?  
—A black cat—the Trill said—Well, not a real one, of course. It’s a mechanical imitation of a cat.  
—A toy, you mean? It moves like a real one, and it’s making noises.  
—Purring, Kira, it’s purring. Witches are usually accompanied by black cats. This “toy” as you call it reproduces the movement and noises an Earth cat makes.   
—And how am I supposed to carry that thing?  
—In your arms, of course.   
—Hmmm... we better leave it here—Kira saw the disappointed look in her friend’s eyes—I am sorry, I don’t mean to be rude or ungrateful, Jadzia. You have done so much for us, for me, securing these costumes, helping me to get into the outfit to make me look like a credible witch. It’s not that I don’t like the cat, it’s just that I am clumsy and I will not be able to manage to drink, eat, hold conversations if distracted by it.  
—I understand, Kira, perhaps the cat was overkill this time. After all, this is your first Halloween.  
*_And hopefully the last Jelloween_* Kira thought.  
—Thanks for understanding. Those potions... they are not real, right?  
—Oh, they are just half-empty flasks, I will carry only two or three of these around my belt.  
—They don’t seem half-empty to me.  
—Yes, you are right, they store some sort of concoction, in case we need to spice things up—Jadzia winked at Kira.  
—What do you mean “spice things up”?—Kira asked concerned. *_What was Jadzia thinking?_*  
—In Benjamin’s party. Remember the _Hide and Seek_ game I showed you in the holosuite this week?  
—Yes. I must confess I liked it. It was exciting, it got my adrenaline flowing. Do Earth kids play that?  
—Not only the children, Kira. Sometimes the adults play it too. Do you remember our plan to play _Hide and Seek_ in Halloween?  
—Our plan? **Your** plan I’d say. I thought we were already playing _Hide and Seek_ by wearing costumes.  
—Oh, these are for the Promenade party, Kira. We also have the party at Benjamin’s quarters later. That’s where we will play _Hide and Seek_.  
—And what would the potions be good for?  
—To get people in the mood if they are kind of shy. Maybe they are not needed if they had had enough drinks, but you never know.  
—I see. Where did you get them?  
—A freighter captain delivered them to me from Earth, from the highlands of the Southern Continent—Dax explained.   
—As long as they are safe. If everyone is wearing a costume, maybe they will be more confident in playing the game. What do you think the senior officers will be disguised as?—Kira asked barely holding her curiosity.  
—Julian announced that he will be a twentieth-century spy called Bond.   
—I wonder who the Bond girl will be—Kira chuckled.  
—I am curious as well. Miles and his family will be a group of pirates. Worf will be practically himself. Ben and Jake, they will probably be dressed as some baseball players. And Odo... It will be interesting, I hope it’s not boring like Worf’s.  
—Let’s hope that Odo does not choose to be a thing, an inanimate object—Kira added.  
—Or an animal, a razor cat or a Tarkalean hawk.   
—Knowing him, he may think about doing just that, anything that would keep him from socializing—Kira knew the Constable a bit too well.   
—Let’s hope not. If that’s the case, we should ask him to be a life form that can talk. I think we are ready, Kira! Without the cat but with my potions. Let’s go, this is going to be fun.

The witch and the sorceress left the Trill’s quarters and walked to the closest turbolift that would bring them to the Promenade. It was five minutes past 20:00 hours. They were excited to see everyone in their chosen costumes. Kira was intrigued and curious to see what Odo had decided to become for this spooky night of Jelloween. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Characters belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. Reference to the first scene of “Meridian” (DS9 canon, S3E8).


	3. From Spooky to Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween/Jelloween party is in full swing. All beloved DS9 characters and some guests show off their costumes and mingle in the Promenade. Worf and Odo are the last ones to arrive since it took longer than expected to the Constable.

Dax and Kira arrived at a Halloween party in full swing. Niners and guests walked around the Promenade admiring all the hard work of everyone involved in making the station look like a fun, spooky and magic place. Quark and his waiters were non-stop busy serving drinks and appetizers, the Dabo wheel had been adjusted to let go an ominous laugh instead of the usual "Dabo!" and the drinks had been renamed for that one night: Galaxy Ghouls, Death Dust, Scared on the Beach, Lost in Space, Skeletons in the Closet, Cemetery Quadrant, etc.

Lwaxana Troi's costume was Diana, the ancient goddess of the hunt in Earth Roman mythology. She was dressed in a one-sleeved long white tunic, a golden girdle around her waist, and a narrow quiver with arrows hanging on her back.   
—Where is your bow?—a timid Ziyal asked the Ambassador. She wore a black dress from head to toe with black makeup that enhanced her eyes and her lips. Over her dress, she carried a semi-transparent dark blue hooded cloak.   
—I left it in my quarters. It was too annoying to carry it around—Lwaxana looked at the girl with interest—what's your name, dear? I don't remember seeing you here before?  
—My name is Tora Ziyal, Madame. My father was the Prefect of the station under Cardassian rule—she said shyly.   
Being a Betazoid official representative, Lwaxana knew how to handle new situations even more if they could be the source of some discomfort. She continued:  
—Ziyal, that's a very pretty name.  
—Yes, my mother chose it for me.  
—Her mother was a wonderful Bajoran woman. It's too bad that she is no longer with us—Garak approached the conversation—Allow me to introduce myself, Madame Ambassador, my name is Elim Garak, tailor and clothier in Deep Space Nine.  
—And former spy, I've heard—Lwaxana responded while extending her hand for Garak to kiss it.   
—Former and current spy, Madame. I thought my costume would speak by itself—the Cardassian was dressed in a black tuxedo similar to the one he would wear whenever he joined one of Julian's holosuite spy programs.   
—Spies are always very sexy, Garak. Pleased to meet you. Are you two related? I haven't seen many Cardassians here and I have visited the station several times.  
—I wish we were. Ziyal chose to stay when her father left Deep Space Nine, and I did too although our motivations were different.   
—What a somber costume for such a young lady, Ziyal. All in black ... with some dark blue undertones—Lwaxana commented.  
—Elim helped me to find it in Earth Halloween archives. Do you like it? It's a "silent film star" costume, from the early twentieth century.   
—It's charming, dear. I am thirsty, aren't you? Garak, may I ask you a favor?  
—Of course, Madame.  
—Could you bring us some drinks? I don't know what Ziyal prefers but I would very much like to try "Scared on the Beach" if you don't mind me asking? I cannot leave right now because I am waiting for my friend to be back.   
—Absolutely not, Madame. Your orders become my wishes. Ziyal?  
—Spring wine would be great for me, thank you, Elim.   
As soon as Garak had left, Ziyal continued with her questions about Lwaxana's costume.   
—I have read a bit about Earth mythologies, Ambassador, and I have some questions for you if you don't mind.  
—Go ahead, Ziyal.   
—Why Diana? Is celibacy important to you?  
Lwaxana laughed out loud at the young woman's question before answering:   
—Not at all, I chose Diana because she is a huntress and I feel like one right now. She is also the goddess of the Earth's Moon and I like moons in general. They have a female force unknown to many.   
—Are you after someone tonight? I mean, are you out hunting?  
—I've already hunted someone, a Bajoran Doctor Mora Pol.  
—Oh, yes, the scientist who worked with Odo at Bajor's Institute of Sciences.   
—The same. By the way, have you seen him?  
—I think he was having an animated conversation with Major Kira and Dax.  
—Here you go, Madame, Ziyal, your drinks—a kind Garak approached the ladies.   
—I was going to bring some springwine for you, darling—Mora Pol joined the group. He was dressed as a Roman emperor, with a long white tunic holding from his shoulders, sandals, and laurel leaves on his hair.   
—Thank you, Pol. I love springwine but I decided to try something different tonight. Do you know Tora Ziyal and Elim Garak?  
—I don't think we have met in person but I've heard about you—Mora smiled at the two Cardassians and sipped from his glass of springwine.   
—What a lovely group, ladies and gentlemen, Bond, James Bond at your service—Julian greeted them with a young woman who was wearing an insinuating dress—Allow me to introduce Leeta, also known as Bond girl for the purpose of our Halloween costumes.   
—Doctor Bashir, always a pleasure to see you. How have you been?—Lwaxana looked at Julian with a big smile.   
—As good as it gets. Doctor Mora, what an unexpected pleasure to see you here. Have you seen Odo yet?  
—I saw him briefly when Lwaxana and I arrived. I haven't seen him at the party yet—Mora Pol answered.   
—No, I haven't seen him either—Ziyal followed up.   
—The Chief of Security will be here any minute. He is probably taking his time with a sophisticated costume—Garak interjected.   
—As long as it is one we can talk to, it will be great—Lwaxana commented.  
—Ziyal, you are spectacular tonight—Julian said while looking at her.  
—So are you, doctor, and Leeta too—the young woman replied to the compliment with a soft smile.   
—Doctor, I think that Quark is calling you—Garak alerted Julian.  
—No, he is calling me—Leeta said—sorry, Julian, I have to go. Quark only allowed me half an hour to spend as a Bond Girl. I must return to the Dabo wheel.   
—Not a problem. If you have another break, let me know. I'll be around until short before 22:00 hours.

Meanwhile, the O'Briens blended in with their pirate costumes. Miles was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with puffed sleeves, a red bandana on his head, a golden hoop earring, and a black eye patch. Keiko also wore black trousers with a wide belt, a scarf around her neck, a red waistcoat and a tri-cornered hat. As many had guessed, the two Siskos arrived dressed as baseball players. Jake got together with Nog almost immediately to look for youngsters like them to enjoy one of the many Halloween games that were available at the party. Dax came near Sisko who was talking to the O’Brians.  
—Lovely pirates, Miles and Keiko! Who is the pirate boss?—the Trill asked.  
—The one with the tri-cornered hat—Miles said pointing out to Keiko.  
—Miles is right. For once, he must do as I say—Keiko jiggled. Dax turned to look at the captain and sighed.   
—Predictable, Benjamin.   
—And to you, Dax, predictable is equal to boring—Sisko smiled.  
—Exactly my point. People use Halloween, if I understand it correctly, as an opportunity to daringly go out of their comfort zone. Look at us: Miles and Keiko are pirates, Kira is a witch, Ziyal is a silent film diva, I am a sorceress...  
—Excuse me, Dax, but I don't think that you being a sorceress places you out of your comfort zone. Julian is in his element as a spy, and Garak too. Why can't I be a baseball player?  
—Okay, Benjamin, point taken. Be what you want to be as long as you enjoy yourself. Talking about predictable, has anyone seen Worf?  
—No, he may still be in his quarters in the Defiant—Miles answered.  
—Maybe he does not come after all—Keiko added.  
—That's what I am afraid of—said Dax—after what I said in our meeting a few days ago ...  
—My favorite people altogether!—exclaimed Quark bursting in the group—what can I bring you? We have new drinks, new cocktails, new mixers tonight and only for tonight, I offer special discounts to my favorite DS9 officers. Let me start with a round on the house.  
—Quark, that round better does not show in a tab under my name—Sisko admonished the barkeeper.  
—Captain! You offend me! why would I do that? Rule of acquisition # 51: Trick your customers but not to the point of losing their business.  
The Ferengi walked away from the group and soon one of his waiters came with a round of Pangea Ale, cold like a Breen winter, dry like the Sechura desert.   
  
Dax felt an arm pulling her out of the group. It was Kira.  
—Jadzia, it's 20:45 hours already.  
—And? are you having a good time, I hope?—Dax smiled.  
—Yes, I am, but ... but ... look at the time. Don't you think it's unusual?   
—What is unusual, Kira?   
—Odo ... is not here. And he is very punctual—Kira looked elsewhere avoiding any possible inquiring gaze from her friend.  
—It's just a few minutes, Kira. Worf is not here either, and he is as punctual as Odo.  
—Worf is Worf and he may not even come.  
—Maybe Odo changed his mind and decided not to come either?  
—No, that's not him. He told me a few days ago that he would be here. He was very interested in humanoid shapeshifting. And even if he would have decided not to be at any party, he would be here as the Chief of Security making sure that everything is running orderly and smoothly.  
—Yes, you are right, Odo would be here if it meant doing his job. But, Kira, why are you so ... concerned?  
—What if something happened to him?

At that moment, noises were heard announcing a commotion in the Promenade. People started walking to the side to let other people pass. The way seemed to be cleared for whoever was walking toward the area outside Quark’s where most of the people at the party were enjoying themselves.   
—Klingons!—a voice was heard. Sisko turned to see where the noises were coming from. Other than Worf, he did not expect any Klingons in DS9 at the party. Like Sisko, others looked at the path that was being slowly opened. Another voice was heard:  
—Klingon warriors!  
—What the heck?—Miles stood by Sisko who was now waiting for the Klingon guests.   
—Worf—Dax said recognizing the Starfleet lieutenant—It's Worf disguised as Kahless, Benjamin.  
—Yes, but who is the second Klingon warrior?—Miles interjected—wait, wait a minute, I think I have seen him before.  
—Sure we have, Miles—Sisko smiled.  
The two fierce-looking men walked in with stern faces in the direction of those who were straight ahead of them. They did not stop or seemed bothered by the looks of partygoers. Dressed in heavy war uniforms with black tunic and trousers topped with metallic armor vests and wide shoulder pads, spiked boots, pronged leather fingerless gloves, the two men approached the group at the center where Sisko was waiting for them. Dax and Kira were in the group, and the Major was in awe as everybody around her. The Klingon warriors finally reached their destination. Worf spoke first:  
—Excuse us, Captain Sisko, for coming later than expected.  
With a grin in his face, Sisko almost answered *_People, don't worry, it's just a party!_* but knowing Worf's obsession with honor codes, he chose only to nod and acknowledged his presence:  
—Lieutenant Worf, I am glad to see you here.  
The second Klingon warrior took another step. His ridged forehead hid his deep blue eyes and featured long and wavy blond hair, beard and thick eyebrows. With a deep, raspy voice, he simply said:   
—Good evening, Captain, I hope that we are not too late to be part of Halloween.   
—Odo, is that you? underneath all that ... Klingon war stuff?—Quark interrupted what otherwise would have been a solemn memorable moment.   
—What do you think, Quark?—the Constable-turned-Klingon-warrior answered wryly.   
—Bloodwine for the Klingons!—Quark shouted to his waiters.  
—No replicated bloodwine, barkeeper—Worf said with a stern voice—bring me a glass of prune juice, large.   
—I don't drink, Quark—Odo added. 

Finally, everyone was there. Dax started going from one group to the other jingling her way as a sorceress with all the beads of her costume. Odo greeted doctor Mora and Lwaxana Troi who praised his creativity for choosing such a costume that no one expected. Keiko teased Miles since he would have made an interesting Klingon warrior too. Julian tried once again unsuccessfully to convince Dax to be a Bond girl since Leeta had to work at the Dabo table. After another Trill rejection, Julian went after Ziyal to offer her the stunt. In her naivité, the young woman engaged in a conversation with him trying to find out more about this James Bond, his 007 mark and what exactly a Bond girl did. A nervous Garak picked on what a somehow tipsy Julian was trying to do and he went after him and Ziyal. He stopped short from saying something inconvenient when the Bajoran/Cardassian woman stopped him in his tracks asking if he was jealous of his friend, a possibility that Garak had not considered before. In the middle of this crazy whirlwind that the Halloween party at the Promenade was becoming, Kira was watching Odo from far, she was awestruck.  
—A penny for your thoughts, Major—Sisko was by her side with two glasses of pale ale.  
—Captain?—Kira did not understand.  
—It's an Earth phrase, Major, to start a conversation. It means more or less, how are you doing?   
—Oh, I see. Yes, Captain, everything is good, very good. I must confess, this Jelloween is full of ... surprises.   
—Pleasant ones, I hope—Sisko smiled—why do you keep calling it Jelloween? It's Halloween.  
—I don't know. For some reason, Halloween does not ring for me. I'll try to call it by its right name.  
—What is important, Major, is that you enjoy yourself. Pale ale?  
—Thank you, Captain—she kept looking wherever Odo was. He had moved from the Ambassador and her guest to Julian, Garak, and Ziyal who seemed to be having some sort of disagreement.   
—Is everything okay?  
—Yes, just checking on Ziyal. I warned Garak to be nice to her.   
—I am sure Ziyal's best interest is one of Garak's priorities, Major, stop worrying. Why don't you tell me about your costume?  
—Oh, I am a witch. Jadzia got the costume for me. There was a fake cat attached to it but I left it in her quarters, it was too much for the first time, I think.  
—Have you learned something about Earth witches?  
—Yes, and what I learned is somehow inconsistent, Captain. They seem to be the female incarnation of evil but they are also beloved characters in children's books.   
—Like the O'Briens' pirates—the gruff voice of the Constable was heard.  
—Odo!—said Sisko with a big smile—did I tell you how happy I am that you have joined us tonight? And what a great costume! You could not have chosen better.  
—Thank you, Captain. When I learned that Ambassador Troi was coming, I considered being an inanimate object. But given the company she brought along ...—Odo made a gesture pointing at Doctor Mora—I decided to go for this one. I had experienced it when I was a solid and I asked Worf if it would not bother him.   
—And he agreed.  
—Yes, he has been very helpful with the details, Captain. I just wanted to use my shapeshifting abilities but imitating a Klingon warrior is quite complex.   
—How did you do it, Odo? I thought that you had problems with human faces?—Kira finally intervened in the conversation.  
—I have asked myself the same question, Major. I think that the experience I had in our mission to Ty G'okor (note 2) when I impersonated a Klingon warrior has given me the information I needed to shift in this shape.   
—Well, I think I better go to my quarters to finalize the details for our next party. I'll see you there sharply at 22:00 hours, not one minute later.  
After Sisko left, there was a short pause. Odo spoke first:  
—Interesting costume, Major, you look ...   
—Silly? I know, don't say it. I am supposed to be a witch. Dax got it for me.   
—I was going to say charming, but perhaps bewitching will make more justice to your ... shape tonight. What have you learned about witches?   
—Only what Dax told me when we were getting ready. I should have asked first. They seem to be female versions of the devil.  
—Female Pah-wraiths?  
—That's exactly what I said, but Jadzia said it was not the case. While witches were feared, they were also favorite characters in children's fairy tales. I don't get it.  
—Being feared is something that matches your personality, Major—Odo smiled with some sarcasm. Kira did not like it and shot back:  
—Yes, and being a Klingon warrior can be as intimidating and tough-looking as you are at work, Constable.   
—Then, they look like a match, Kira.  
—What do you mean?  
**—**Klingon warriors and witches.  
—Uh..uh...so... what do you think of all the humanoid shapeshifting tonight?  
—It's amusing: spies, ancient gods, supernatural beings, dark actors, pirates, I am trying to find the commonality other than being someone else.   
—Fantasy, Constable.  
—And _alter egos_, Kira. Humanoids choose to be someone else they would desire to be. The selection of a costume is very telling.  
—I did not choose mine—the First Officer said in defense mode.  
Odo almost said "but you did not object". However, he decided not to pick that battle. The Major continued:  
—You did choose yours, to be a Klingon warrior ... that is interesting—she thought that she finally touched a soft spot in the Changeling's reasoning. And she did indeed. The Constable did not know how to answer that. Instead, he just coughed, looked away and changed the subject.   
—Have you seen Ambassador Troi's guest?  
—Yes, I was surprised. But perhaps nothing about Betazoids should surprise us anymore, and even more when the Betazoid is Lwaxana Troi. Look at it through a positive light, Odo, at least she will not be bothering you tonight, has she?  
—No, she hasn't. I am glad that she is distracted by Doctor Mora. I hope it continues that way at the Captain's party.   
—You are coming, right?—Kira's voice sounded anxious.  
—Yes, I plan to. Why do you ask?  
—Oh, I just think it will be fun to have a smaller party to finish tonight. And Jadzia has planned some activities for all of us.  
—Activities? what kind of activities?—Odo's tone had a bit of concern in it.  
—Oh, harmless silly games. Nothing to be worried about.  
—Those are the ones that concern me more, the ones that seem _harmless_.   
—Well, if you think that way, I am a harmless witch—Kira said with a flirtatious smile.  
—If you say so, Kira. And I am a harmless Klingon warrior—he responded with a brief smile that was surrounded by his goatee.   
  
The Halloween evening continued at the Promenade. Short before 22:00 hours, the senior officers and selected guests started to leave the party and headed to the Habitat Ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All DS9 characters are the property of Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. "Apocalypse Rising" (DS9 canon, S5E1).


	4. From Magic to Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited guests go to Sisko’s quarters for the second party.  
Jadzia proposes playing games. Before they start, Dax invites everyone to a toast and proceed with an Earth game called "Hide & Seek". A meteorite shower interrupts the game at its peak.

Short before 22:00 hours, the senior officers of Deep Space Nine and a few guests left the Promenade in direction to the Habitat Ring. Captain Sisko had arranged various Earth drinks, finger foods, and sweets. Jake stayed behind at the Promenade’s party with Nog since there were more people their age to spend the time with.   
—Welcome to Sisko's Halloween end-of-the-world-party!—the Captain greeted his guests.  
—Is something happening, Captain? End of the world? Do I need to secure a plan with my deputies?  
—No worries, Odo, it's just an Earth saying to indicate that this will be a party you'll remember for a long time—Sisko smiled—now, what can I offer you, people? Please, help yourselves: pale ale, champagne, green wine, sparkling water.  
—All drinks with bubbles—noted Odo *_too bad I am no longer a solid. I find bubbles so alluring*_ (note 2).  
—Green wine, Benjamin, I haven't heard of it.  
—Oh yes, it's a specialty of the Minho province in the far northwest of the Iberian Peninsula on Earth, Jadzia. It's also known as "young wine" since the juice is released before the grapes are harvested. It dates from centuries ago. 

Soon Sisko's quarters were filled with the laughs and conversations of his guests. Earth smooth jazz was playing in the background and everyone enjoyed drinks and salty and sweet finger foods. After forty-five minutes more or less, Sisko clung a glass with a spoon to call everyone's attention.  
—First, I want to let you know how pleased I am of having you all here this evening. Celebrating Halloween in Deep Space Nine is a treat that I did not expect to have. Second, our science officer has an announcement to make. She needs your attention.  
—Thank you, Benjamin—said the Trill while placing herself in the middle of the room—I want to say how great everyone looks tonight with your costumes. I hope that you are all enjoying Halloween as much as I do.   
—Cheers to that!—said Miles and everyone followed clinging their glasses.   
—As you know, Major Kira and I have selected two very charming characters of the Halloween mythology for tonight. Kira is a witch and I am a sorceress.  
Everyone admired Dax's outfit and then looked for Kira who was a bit mortified for the unexpected attention *_Charming? I don't think so. How can a witch be attractive? I don't get it. Stop looking at me!_* Meanwhile Odo took the opportunity to admire the First Officer *_Definitely, Major, that costume adds something to you, I don't know what it is. The long hair? the narrow dress? the colors? You are always beautiful but different tonight_* the Constable grinned while complimenting her in the privacy of his thoughts. After a pause, Dax continued:  
—Kira and I have prepared a surprise for you. Some Earth games enjoyed by children and adults alike during Halloween.  
*_Why do you keep involving me in this, Jadzia? It was all your idea. The costumes, the games, the..._* Kira thought.  
*_Games? I did not know that the Major was interested in games, other than springball of course*_ Odo noted to himself.   
—But before we start having more fun, you must enjoy what we are about to share with you: some Earth Halloween potions!  
—Are they safe, Dax?—Odo's orderly instinct kicked in.  
—Yes, Chief, they are completely harmless, they are part of the game. So, niners, friends, and guests extend your glasses and Kira and I will go around to pour a few drops. Don't drink them yet. Wait for us to make a toast altogether.  
Jadzia and a hesitant Kira went around the room pouring four to five drops in everyone's glasses. They made sure that each person would get theirs. When Dax got to Odo, he did not have a glass to offer. Kira reminded him of the trick that he did sometimes to socialize: shaping part of himself as a glass with a beverage. After some reluctance, the Constable asked for some minutes of privacy after which he came back with what seemed to be a drink in his hand.   
—That better is not you as bloodwine—Kira pointed out jokingly.  
—Bloodwine does not have bubbles, Major. It's my imitation of pale ale.   
—Klingons don't drink human pale ale. I don't see the problem with Odo's bloodwine, Major—Worf intervened.   
—Just joking, Worf—Kira explained.  
—Here you go, Odo—Dax said while adding five drops to Odo’s ale—Just wait until everyone is ready.   
When each person had received their share of Halloween potions in their drink, Dax raised her glass in the middle of the room and said:  
—Cheers to Halloween! Let the games begin.  
—Cheers!—everyone answered and emptied their glasses. Odo followed absorbing it in his substance.   
—What's the game that we are going to play, Dax?—Lwaxana Troi asked—I am looking forward to having more ... fun—she grinned while looking at Mora.   
—It's an Earth game called _Hide and Seek_. Its premise is very simple: one person is selected to be the seeker and is blindfolded. The rest hide while the seeker starts his or her adventure. Who'd like to volunteer for a demonstration? anyone?  
—Me, me, I'll do it—Lwaxana's enthusiastic voice was heard.   
—Thank you, Ambassador. Please, come to the center of the room and allow me to blindfold you. Everyone else should find a place and wait. Make sure that nothing is on the way to the Ambassador while she is seeking. We don't want her to trip and fall.  
Jadzia covered Lwaxana's eyes with the piece of cloth and then proceeded to turn her around three times. Julian commented to Miles:  
—This does not sound exactly as the _Hide and Seek _I remember. It sounds more like another similar game, don't you think?  
—I am not sure, Julian. Let's wait and see what happens.

Lwaxana Troi was left in the center of the room while everyone took a position and looked at her. The Ambassador extended her arms and started to move forward slowly. Someone gasped and she changed the direction in which she was going.  
—May I ask someone to speak?—Lwaxana asked.  
**—**No, Ambassador, I am afraid not. No one should say anything, it would make it too easy to find someone specific. People may gasp, cough, but not talk.   
—Okay, okay, too bad but well ...—Lwaxana sighed—I'll find you—she added in a cryptic way.   
Using her sensory Betazoid powers, the Ambassador looked for those males that she considered especially attractive: Bashir, Sisko, Odo. The first two avoided being in her way and she finally moved towards a point where she thought there was one standing. Odo realized that she was walking towards him and he started to think about trading places with someone. Kira noticed Odo's reaction and considered accidentally interrupting the Betazoid's way to him. At the last second, when the Ambassador was about to grab the Constable, he moved swiftly to one side, exposing doctor Mora who took his place and was caught by Lwaxana. Everyone clapped and clung their glasses while the Ambassador removed the blindfold.  
  
Lwaxana commented that this game reminded her one played in Betazed but it was not called _Hide and Seek_. Dax announced that this had been only a warm-up. The game they just played was actually called “blind man’s buff” and the Trill tried it first because, she noted, there were not too many places to hide in Sisko’s quarters. Keiko intervened to say that when Earth adults play _Hide and Seek_, they turn off all lights.   
By this time, everyone had started to experience the effects of Dax's potions, including the Constable who felt very relaxed to the point of considering shifting to his natural state. However, the possibility of seeing Kira playing the game was tempting and he made an effort to enjoy without abandoning his solid shape. What no one knew at the party was that the potions shared by Dax could have effects that enhanced other ... desires. The only one who remained quiet and reserved was Worf. The right atmosphere for the game had been set. What followed had many elements of a comedy of errors so please bear with this narrator and make sure that you know all the characters in this play.  
  
The first one to go in the second round was Keiko who volunteered. Whoever she would catch first, recognize and say their name, would become the next seeker. Once again, Jadzia asked people not to move too fast out of Keiko's way to give her a chance. Similarly to Lwaxana, Keiko was blindfolded but this time, Sisko ordered all the lights out. The only shining came from the stars in the deep space looking at the station through the windows. Jadzia also suggested that before Keiko would start seeking, everyone could move or switch places only once. There was much movement and Odo got closer to where Kira was although not exactly by her side. Julian, without a Bond girl, placed himself behind Dax more than anything to observe her movements. He thought of this as an advantage he could have if he would become the seeker.   
Once her eyes were covered, Keiko started searching the room slowly. She could hear gasping, smiling, even breathing. Miles found himself aroused by his blindfolded wife. He had never seen her like that *_Perhaps we can try this one day?_* he thought. After some back and forth, Keiko caught someone by the shoulders. She looked for his face, hair and for a moment she thought that it could be Worf or Klingon Odo. But then she noticed the ridges on his neck and the person was a male. With a winning voice, Keiko exclaimed:  
**—**Garak!   
—Correct, Mrs. O'Brien, I guess now it is my turn.   
The Cardassian took the blindfold from Keiko's hands and stood in the center of the room. Jadzia came and put the cloth around his eyes.   
—People, it's time to move again, if you wish. Five seconds.   
Garak could hear movements before the Trill said—You are ready to go, tailor.  
Trying to use his enhanced sense of smell, Garak went around the room much easier than the Ambassador and Miles's wife. He was looking for someone specific. More than once he would have been able to touch and catch someone, but he or she was not the person he wanted to catch. After some prolonged time that made Dax threaten him with a limit of minutes before having his blindfold removed, the Cardassian reached the individual he was looking for: Ziyal. The young Bajoran/Cardassian was pleased with the outcome. She had wished deep inside her that Garak would find her and recognize her with his touch. Although he did not need to do the recognition of facial features as humanoids would, he took his time to draw Ziyal's face with the tip of his fingers. No one would say a word and everyone seemed mesmerized by the scene, tender and sensual at the same time.   
While this was happening, Odo noticed Kira's killer look on the tailor. The Klingon warrior took another step to get closer to Kira and whispered in her ear:  
—It's just a game, Major.  
The unexpected sound of his voice so close to her startled the Major-turned-witch. She looked at him and nodded with a resigned smile. Odo felt that below his imitation of heavy Klingon armor, his substance would swirl as an effect of Kira's smiling at him. When he was absorbed in this reverie, in part induced by the scene between the two Cardassians and Kira, he heard humming noises and looked around. There he saw Keiko O'Brien kissing her husband's neck and reaching his ear lobes to bite them softly. A pleasantly surprised Miles was moaning discreetly while one of his arms embraced his wife's waist pulling her strongly against him.   
They were married, Odo thought, but he was surprised to see them displaying their sexual attraction in public. He could not remember a past occurrence with the O'Briens. The Constable thought if he would ever be the object of the First Officer's desire in that way.   
Garak finally announced Ziyal's name out loud, removed his blindfold and gave it to her. Jadzia approached the young woman and asked her if she was ready. 

The game continued with Ziyal inadvertently getting too close to the O'Briens who, by then, were quite immersed in their own mating game. When the young woman extended her arm towards the man who was moaning, and she took the noises he made as a signal to locate someone, she felt a hand putting a stop between her and her target. It was Keiko. She had put herself between her husband and the seeker, and given that she had been already in that role, Jadzia intervened to announce that Ziyal should start again. A bit frustrated with the outcome mainly because she did not want to be the center of attention any longer, the young woman went straight to any target, male or female, that she could find. This brought her to Julian whom Ziyal recognized soon because, aside from Miles, he was the only human left without hair and with a goatee.   
An excited doctor-turned-spy happily accepted the blindfold and intended to apply what he thought he had learned about Jadzia's movements in the last hour.   
It seemed to work, and when he was about to catch the Trill, he felt a tall and massive presence in front of him. Jadzia was a tall female but she did not have wide shoulders, a ridged forehead, and a beard. The doctor had run into Worf or, better said, Worf had run into him. When Julian removed the blindfold, he was disappointed and urged Worf to submit to the game. At that moment, the Klingon lieutenant said that it would not be honorable to play such a game while impersonating the great hero Kahless and announced that he would retire to his quarters. Kira feared that Odo would want to do the same and she looked at him only to find his eyes locked on her. The Major-turned-witch felt her cheeks warm and looked away. 

After Worf left Captain Sisko's party, Jadzia announced that she would take Worf's place since she was the closest to the two recent players. Deep inside she knew that she would have been caught by Julian if Worf would not have intervened. With expert celerity, Sisko blindfolded the Trill and she went straight to Kira. She had been watching her friend's silent exchanges with the other Klingon warrior and decided to give them a gentle push. Unaware of the new turn in the game, the Major did not see Jadzia's coming for her, and Odo kept his gaze engaged in hers. This time it was Julian who tried to interfere and be touched by Jadzia, but he was pushed around by a kissing couple, the O'Briens, who were becoming more unaware of their surroundings. In spite of Odo's relaxed state, his temptation to play with his natural shapeshifting abilities, and the battle of stares with Kira, the Chief of Security noticed not only the O'Briens but also something going on between Ziyal and Garak. Lwaxana Troi had also become extremely affectionate with Doctor Mora, but that was not news for anyone. In a multitasking effort, the Constable kept doing everything at once: Kira's stares, his observation of the O'Briens and the Cardassians, Jadzia's search, and his own needs beneath the surface of his costume.   
As predicted, Jadzia caught Kira by surprise and proclaimed her name. Aside from Doctor Mora, the Major was the only humanoid with ridges on her nose. 

Odo looked with great interest when Kira came forward with the blindfold that Jadzia had just handed over. The Major seemed resigned and the last look before having her eyes folded went to Odo. The Changeling decided to stay where he was when Jadzia gave the people the opportunity to move around before Kira would start. Sisko stood nearby.   
Once her turn to be the seeker started, the Major decided to use her best sense of smell to detect Odo. It would actually be the absence of smell that would bring her to him. All of a sudden, she sensed sweat and strong sexual tension. Odo did not sweat. She realized that it came from Miles and Keiko who were pretty much engaged with each other. Kira tried to put as much distance as possible from the couple and resumed her walk around the room. Odo was standing in the same place where he was before Kira started seeking. The sole thought of Kira, the witch, finding him and touching his Klingon face excited the Changeling. All of a sudden, Odo realized that Captain Sisko was on Kira's path and she would probably catch him first and before anyone else. Odo sighed and let things run their course. A few minutes passed during which the Changeling heard the O'Briens humming while he was looking at the floor. Unexpectedly, he felt two strong arms on his shoulders.   
—I caught you!—Kira said with a big, big smile on her face.   
He soon realized that when the Major was about to touch Sisko, the Captain did the same stun he did when Lwaxana was blindfolded and the Constable had moved to leave path free to Doctor Mora. Now, the next moves were unavoidable.   
The Earth witch started drawing the lines of the Constable-turned-Klingon's profile around his arms, shoulder pads, chest, neck, face. She stopped in his face and instead of continuing with his forehead, she spent time stroking his cheeks and goatee. The moment was more than magic, it was full of sparkles and bubbles, as Odo would put it. Smitten with his proximity, remembering him as a Klingon warrior, and fairly aroused, the Major was about to announce his name, when an explosion of intense lightning crossed the outer space beyond the windows and startled everyone.  
—Shooting stars!—said Ziyal—what a magic moment.  
—It’s a meteorite shower, people, don’t worry. It will pass, it is harmless. Enjoy the show!—Sisko intervened.   
  
By this time, almost everyone in Sisko's party had moved to seventh heaven. Keiko was moaning louder and she and Miles were about to remove each other's clothes. Some voice whispered to them:  
—Ah... get a room?  
Miles and Keiko gladly accepted the non-subtle hint and, taking advantage of the darkness, left Sisko’s quarters without saying goodbye.  
Encouraged by the same anonymity provided by the lights out, Ziyal pulled Garak's hand and went to the door. She did stop by someone whom she thought was the Captain and said—we are going, Captain, thank you for having us, what a lovely party.  
They had mistaken Julian for Benjamin Sisko. Julian took advantage of the situation and ventured to be closer to Jadzia.   
Meanwhile, Kira had removed the blindfold and was admiring Odo's Klingon Warrior. The effects of the potions were in full swing on everybody, including the Chief of Security and the First Officer.  
—Did I tell you, Klingon, that your outfit is ... captivating?—the Major whispered to him.  
—And what is captivating about it?—Odo played the game.   
—Magnetism, Constable, I cannot take my eyes off you.   
—Then we are two, Kira. I cannot stop looking at you either. You are ... a very seductive witch, a temptation to anyone.   
That last statement made it for the Major. Kira kept her hand on Odo’s wide shoulders and pushed her comm badge while muttering almost inaudibly:  
—Computer, First Officer emergency transport seven five one gamma. Two to beam to my quarters.  
Odo held on to her embrace and both disappeared still hidden by the darkness.  
  
  
Once the first wave of the meteorite shower passed, Sisko ordered the lights on:  
—Where is everyone?—he said noting that half of his guests had left the party.   
—Well, I heard Miles and Keiko leaving as well as Garak and Ziyal, Benjamin—said Dax with Julian by her side—I guess Kira and Odo did the same.  
—I think it’s time to leave too—he said—I walk you to your quarters, Jadzia.  
—Thanks, Julian.  
Sisko looked at Dax as if he was asking: “Are you sure? are you going to be okay?”  
—Thanks for a lovely party, Captain—Lwaxana interjected—I haven’t had this fun since ... last week when I arrived to Bajor.  
—Thanks for having us—Doctor Mora agreed. The Ambassador and the scientist left as well.  
—We are going too, Benjamin. I am sorry that my last game derailed the party.  
—No worries, Jadzia, I think everyone was having a good time, don’t you think so, doctor?  
—Absolutely—Julian answered—we should repeat it soon. This is better than the last Gratitude Festival when many got Zhanti fever (note 3).  
—Please, get a rest, Benjamin. I'll come tomorrow morning to help you to clean up.  
—Me too—Julian said—we will come tomorrow morning, sir.  
Sisko gave a stern look at Bashir and the Trill. The latter managed to say only with her lips to him “I will be fine.”  
—Okay, people, have a good rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Jadzia and Julian were the last ones to leave. Finally alone, Benjamin Sisko deferred any clean up to the following day. He found his glass still full of the last drink he got right before the games started. He had not drunk it and he felt he missed some of the fun. He went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Characters belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. Reference to "Apocalypse Rising" (DS9 canon, S5E1)  
3\. Reference to “Fascination” (DS9 canon, S3E10).


	5. From Sparkles to Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit language and sexual situations. Adult readers only] Miles and Keiko indulge in their passion. Garak and Ziyal decide to take it easy. They get closer.  
Julian and Dax walk to the Habitat Ring but he is promptly disappointed by her leaving him alone there.  
Odo and Kira are another story.  


As soon as Miles and Keiko arrived in their quarters, they kissed each other. Well, the entire way from Sisko's quarters to theirs had been one non-stop embrace.  
—Lights on!—Keiko ordered.  
—Why lights on?—Miles asked while pouting.   
—We need to check the children first, Miles. Remember, I am your captain tonight.  
—Yes, sir!—Miles obeyed and went to Molly’s and Kirayoshi’s rooms. Meanwhile, Keiko checked the caregiver system. All was in order and the children were sleeping. She deactivated the caregiver program, went to the bedroom, and started taking off her clothes.  
—All is good K...—Miles came in to find a naked Keiko only wearing the tri-cornered hat of her pirate costume.  
Pleasantly surprised, the Chief walked to her to be ordered around on the basis that she was the captain and he was only an apprentice of a pirate who should do as she said. 

************************  
  
In another hallway of the Habitat Ring, a Cardassian tailor accompanied a young Bajoran/Cardassian woman to her quarters.   
—Would you like to come in for a few minutes, Garak?  
—I would love to, but...  
—But...? what is it? Don't you like me?  
—Oh, it's not that. Believe me, Ziyal, I like you a lot. There is nothing more that I'd like than accepting your invitation to come in. I am afraid...  
—Afraid of what? me?  
—No, I care for you more than you can imagine. Didn't you notice at the party that the guests started acting strangely?  
—Do you refer to the O'Brians? They are so much in love.  
—Not only the O'Briens, Ziyal, Julian chasing Dax, the Constable and the Major, the Ambassador and the scientist.  
—They all are also in love, Garak. There is nothing strange about it.  
—What is strange is the public display of affection. I wonder if there was something else in Dax's potions. Something that ...   
—... would make them show how they truly feel. Garak, that's something you should consider doing—said Ziyal approaching the tailor and trying to reach him for a kiss. Garak brushed his lips against her and pushed her gently away.  
—Dear Ziyal, do you remember that Cardassian Sauna program that you mentioned weeks ago?  
—Yes, I thought you were not interested.  
—I am, more than you may think. What about trying it tomorrow if any holosuite is available? And if not, making a reservation?  
—What about tonight?—Ziyal flirted.  
—I am afraid it's closed right now. I'll meet you tomorrow at the Replimat for breakfast, and I expect you to be very hungry.  
—I will be there—Ziyal's smile illuminated the room like the meteorite shower they just had seen in the Captain's quarters. Displaying his strongest act of discipline, Garak left the young woman's quarters. 

*************************  
  
—You are not coming in?—disappointment erased all Julian's hopes for a steamy night with his favorite Trill.  
—You are not yourself, Julian. What about we meet tomorrow at lunch and talk about it?  
—I want you now, Jadzia! Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?  
—Because I am not your Bond girl, Julian.  
—I invited you to be and you said no.   
—That's the point, I said no because I am not a Bond girl. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams—the Trill kissed Julian in the cheek and then gave him a second kiss on the other cheek. He sighed.  
—Jadzia! you are such a tease!  
—Good night, doctor—when Dax was on her way out she turned to say—I should not say that I am not tempted!  
She smiled with a wink and left. 

  
************************  
  
—Computer, lights on at 25%!—Kira commanded.  
She could feel Odo's agitation. She leaned on him and stroke his face. He coughed slightly and looked down.  
—What is it, Constable? Do I scare you?—the Major chuckled—after all, I am a witch, remember?  
—No, it's not that. I am one hour away from my regeneration cycle, maybe one hour and a half at most.  
—Enough time—the First Officer said.  
—Enough time for ...?  
—For this—she started drawing the lines of his ridges, his nose, his face with the tip of her fingers. She continued stroking his hair, his beard and the lines of his lips.  
—I can shift to my usual appearance, Kira.  
—Don't. I like you as a Klingon warrior ... a lot. Besides, you took much time and effort to get it right and every shape-shifting decreases your time before regeneration, am I right?  
—I see—Kira believed to hear some disappointment in Odo's voice.  
—Oh, Odo, I am sorry if I said something wrong. I also like you in your usual shape as the Constable, it's just that seeing you as a Klingon was unexpected ...   
—Well, I would lie if I say that I don't find you more irresistible than usual with that Halloween outfit—he conceded.  
Kira was surprised by the ‘irresistible’ remark. She didn’t remember hearing Odo using that word to refer to anyone.   
—I like your face, I like to run my fingers through your hair, play with your beard, the Klingon uniform ... don't shapeshift, please.  
—In that case, I won't. Besides, shapeshifting puts pressure on my substance as you noted.  
*_Which does not make much difference because I cannot help myself now. What's happening?_* he thought.   
—I know you don't drink but would you like some springwine? I will have some if you don't mind.  
—Go ahead, Major, thank you.  
Kira poured the Bajoran drink in a glass and took a sip. She approached the Constable-turned-Klingon again.   
—Would you like to take a seat?  
Odo sat on the couch and Kira followed. She bent her legs and sat beside him holding her glass and looking at him intensely. Odo's substance rippled under his Klingon uniform. She noticed that something was going on.  
— A penny for your thoughts, Constable.  
—What's that supposed to mean?  
—An Earth phrase to ask about what is going on in your mind right now, I learned it from Captain Sisko today at the party.  
—I see ... I am not sure if you would like to hear my thoughts, Major.  
—Why not, Odo? Let me decide whether I want to hear them or not.   
—Well, I am afraid that I cannot help myself now.  
—And why is that?  
—Whenever ... whenever I am around you, I always get ... my substance seems to get altered. Humanoids would say that they... that I get excited.  
—I am glad to hear that. I feel the same way.  
—Do you? Since when?  
—Since I saw you as a Klingon warrior for the first time. You were a human back then and you were part of a mission with the Captain, Chief O'Brien, and Worf, do you remember? (note 2).  
—Very well. I didn't, Major, you didn't say anything back then.  
—I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you, Odo. Do you know? our friendship ...  
—Do friends do this?—He stroked her face for the first time. Kira smiled and moved her face to kiss his fingers. Odo's hands were covered by leather fingerless gloves. Kira shivered when she imagined those hands running over her skin.   
—Yes, if they like it and they like each other. What else would you like to know about friends?  
By then, Odo was stroking her lips and Kira started to shake in excitement.   
—Are you cold?  
—No, I am excited ...like you. Your touch excites me, Odo.  
—_**'IH witch ... Be 'IH**_ (note 3)  
—When did you learn Klingonese?—asked Kira. Hearing Odo speaking the Klingon language added to his charm.   
—Since I started dealing with Klingons. It comes handy when you are a Klingon warrior—he smiled—_**qaneH!**_ (note 4).  
—I know that one, Odo. Jadzia taught me a few phrases, **_qaneH_**, I want you too—Gasping for air, Kira leaned on Odo and her lips looked for one corner of his mouth. She could hear him panting in agitation. She then went for the other corner of his mouth and kissed it. She felt his embrace on her shoulders pulling her towards him. Kira teased him by brushing her lips onto his, barely touching them. In turn, he leaned over her looking for her mouth. By now, Kira had put her glass away and ran her fingers through his long, wavy hair, pulling it gently but also firmly. When he insisted on kissing her, she backed off teasing him and pulled his hair in the opposite direction. Odo stopped and looked at her. She saw the longing in his eyes and she corresponded with a fiery gaze of desire. This time, the Changeling's substance made waves and swirls that she could not see but she heard very well. After a few seconds of this game, Kira gave in and threw herself in his embrace kissing his eager mouth to what he responded with accumulated passion. At some point, she gently pushed him back.   
—Wait a second, Klingon—she said seductively while she removed part of her costume. She wanted to get rid off her dress but it was a bit too tight. She turned her back to him and asked for help:  
—Odo, could you help me with the zipper? Unzip it all the way down.   
He obliged. When she felt liberated from the mermaid-hugging dress, she took it off of her while the Constable watched with delight her improvised striptease. There she was, naked in front of him. She took his hands still in the leather fingerless gloves and put one on her waist and the other one on her face.  
—Odo, I want to feel you like this, your hands still with the gloves, running over my skin. Please, do it.   
Klingon Odo continued while slowly shifting his uniform into a naked version of himself. He left the gloves on as she asked and his Klingon face.   
Kira then moved to sit on his lap, surrounded his neck with her arms and let her tongue play with his. Odo imitated her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The witch finally said:  
—Bring me to bed, Constable.   
Odo stood up with Kira on his arms and walked to the bedroom while saying: Kira,_ **vItlhap be' **_(note 5).

Once in bed, their mutual wanting did the rest. Following their natural instincts, Odo seized her by the waist and pushed himself on top of her. Kira shuddered and gladly received him while she heard him saying once and again: _**vItlhap be', _**vItlhap be' .**_ **_She looked at him with her intense dark eyes and said:  
—I want you too, I want you all. Take me, Odo, take me as the Klingon warrior you can be, as the Klingon warrior you are.   
Nature spoke through him and he responded to her request with the movements of his now humanoid flesh. Kissing her with an increasingly frenzied pace, he grabbed one of her breasts and started playing, squeezing it, pulling her perky nipple with his fingers. He could hear Kira moaning which excited him more. His face descended for his mouth to grab the other breast and suck it avidly while his hand played with the other one.   
—Inside me, Odo, please, deep inside me.  
Fearing that he could not hold his solid shape for too long, Odo grabbed her hips while Kira parted her legs for him. With his throbbing sex, he entered the depth between her thighs and pushed against her. She wrapped her legs against him to receive him better and they moved in a synchronized way while he estimulated the precious pearl hidden beneath her folds. While doing this, he repeated: _**SoHvaD vIyu'. vIghaj DaH. vIghaj reH**_ (note 6).   
  
Their bodies became one, half-melting into each other. The last shooting stars crossed the space at the same time that Odo felt his substance burning in the hot depths of Kira's body. Who had surrendered to whom? Who had tamed whom? Odo let himself go while Kira curved around the surface of her bed to create a depression on the mattress where the Changeling could rest. Eventually, his liquid substance slid down the bed and found a place on the floor underneath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. DS9 characters belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. "Apocalypse Rising" (DS9 canon, S5E1)  
3\. Klingonese "beautiful witch, beautiful woman."  
4\. Klingonese "I want you."  
5\. Klingonese "I take you, woman."  
6\. Klingonese "I have taken you. You are mine now. You will be mine."


	6. The Morning After Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the Halloween spooky and magic, the magic turned to sparkles and the sparkles turned to fireworks, Dax and Sisko have a revealing conversation while cleaning up the after-party mess. She suggests trying with Earth Carnival next time. Miles and Keiko O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Garak and Ziyal, and Major Kira and Odo wake up to the morning after.  


The following day, Dax showed up alone to Benjamin’s quarters.  
—Where is doctor Bashir? I thought ...  
—Julian must be in his quarters, Benjamin. I told you I would be okay—Jadzia answered with a calm smile.  
—I have no doubt about that, old man. It’s just that Julian was ... a bit too much into you last night.  
—I think that he has been for a while. He will be fine. He won’t remember a thing. In fact, no one will.  
—What do you mean, Dax?  
—You remember, Benjamin. How is that possible?  
—I found my last drink, the one where you poured the potions’ drops, in the kitchen. I did not drink it, I simply forgot about it. Someone else may have even taken a sip.  
—I see, that’s why you remember.  
—What about you?  
—I did not drink any content of the potions, Benjamin. Someone had to be in control.  
—Did you know about this?  
—Ah, my friend, the purpose of these potions was just to relax everyone and have a good time. They are harmless. I got them delivered to me from a trading post in the highlands of Earth's Southern Continent. They are varieties of a root that only grows there: Maca (note 2).  
—Maca ... interesting, I did not know about it.  
—Because you are not familiar with your planet's Southern Continent, Benjamin. They have natural wonders there. You should explore it the next time you visit Earth.  
—But it's more than relaxation, right? Some people seemed to be ... more than just rested.  
—Aroused is the right word, Benjamin. Yes, that’s a possible side effect.  
—Possible?  
—Okay, that’s a side effect with all known species ... add Changelings to that—Dax smiled.  
—The Constable? Yes, you may be right. When I ordered the lights on, he and Major Kira were also gone. What’s going to happen next? Are we going to have some ... awkward situations in Ops?  
—Don’t worry, Benjamin, like the Zhanti fever we experienced time ago (note 3), this will wear out as well, and sooner. Accompanied by a benign form of short memory loss.  
—You mean...  
—They will not remember anything ... Julian must be waking up now without any recollection of last night.  
—I see—Sisko was tempted to ask further but he realized that it was not his business. He added:  
—We should have another Halloween party next year, Dax, maybe without the potions?  
—Maybe—she smiled—Hey, Benjamin, perhaps we should try another Earth celebration after the Bajoran Gratitude Festival of course.  
—What are you thinking about, old man?  
—There is this preparation time before a big fasting ritual. It is called "Carnival" in some places on Earth.   
—Oh, yes, I am familiar with that one too.  
—Well, Benjamin, let's explore it and consider trying. It sounds as much fan as Halloween and people wear costumes and/or masks!  
The captain and the commander continued cleaning up what had been an exciting party venue.

********************************  
  
Molly burst into her parents' bedroom not expecting what she found. Boots, trousers, a hat, a bandana, shirts, and other pirate garments, dispersed all over the place. Miles and Keiko didn't move. Molly approached her father:  
—I am hungry. Breakfast.   
Miles slowly opened his eyes and found Molly's face fixated on him. The little girl added:  
—Mommy is naked. Are you naked too, daddy?  
*_Oh my ... what happened last night?_* Miles said to himself. Then he looked at Molly:  
—Sweetheart, can you wait in your room for a few minutes? We will be soon with you and I will prepare a big breakfast for everyone.  
The girl left the room and closed the door behind her. Keiko started to stretch while saying:  
—Miles, I had the most amazing dream last night.  
—I think it must have been more than a dream.  
  
********************************

A young and nervous Cardassian/Bajoran woman came to the Replimat expecting to find someone. Garak was there and she sat at his table.   
—What brings you here so early, Ziyal?—the man smiled.  
—I am not sure, Garak. I just felt like coming. May I join you for breakfast?  
—Of course, what would you like to have?  
—Let's start with a bowl of thick moya leaves dissolved in wind honey.  
—You have an appetite today.  
—I was thinking to make a holosuite reservation to try the Cardassian Sauna program (note 4).   
—You have read my mind, Ziyal—the tailor smiled.   
  
********************************

The morning after, Kira woke up to a sore naked body. She noticed an amber puddle on the floor by her side of the bed when she was about to get up.  
—Odo?—she asked. The orange liquid rippled slowly. Carefully, she got out of bed without stepping on the puddle and went to the bathroom, took a sonic shower, and got dressed. When she finally came out, Odo’s puddle was no longer on the floor by her bed.  
She found him in his solid Constable shape in the living room of her quarters. A raktajino was waiting for her. Before she could say anything, he spoke:  
—These are not my quarters, how did I get here?  
—Don’t ask me, I am as surprised as you can be. But we are good, aren’t we?  
—Yes, it looks like.  
—Thanks for the raktajino, Odo. Did you ... sleep well? I saw you on the floor by my side of the bed.  
At the same time that she was saying this, she noticed what he was observing: all her witch clothes spread out in the living room. She must have got naked right there before going to the bedroom. Was he around to see?  
—What’s the last thing that you remember, Major?—Odo asked, set in his investigator mode.  
—The party at the Captain’s quarters.  
—Yes, yes, Jadzia’s games—he added.  
—But the memory is inconsistent, Odo. It comes and goes. I remember pieces of it.  
—Me too, until the meteorite shower started.  
—Yes, that’s when my memory stops—she said although she knew that she remembered more beyond that point.  
—Yes—he agreed—that’s when mine stops as well—he knew too that more things had happened afterward. But the memories were overlapping images and he did not know what was a dream and what was real.  
—Are you okay, Constable?  
—What do you mean?  
—No hangover, no feeling dizzy, is everything good?  
—Yes, yes, I am okay. What about you, Major?  
—Yes for the most part, although my body is kind of sore—she did not want to reveal that she found mild bruises over her breasts, neck, arms, even her thighs. And that her breasts looked swollen as if someone would have been feasting on them for a long time. Her nipples also ached a bit. Her thighs too. *_It will go away. I’ll get a painkiller hypospray_*.  
—Well, if you’ll excuse me, I must start my day.  
—Odo, we are off duty today, where are you going?  
—I need to check on the Promenade and Quark's before I can actually go off duty, Major.  
—I understand. Are you up to meet me for lunch?  
—Yes, Major, if you can wait until 14:00 hours. I don’t know what I will find at the Promenade after last night. I don’t want to keep you waiting.  
—14:00 hours will be fine, Odo. By the way, thank you—she emphasized the last words while approaching him.  
—You have nothing to thank me, Major, I am doing my job.  
—I am talking about last night, the Jelloween party—the First officer insisted.  
—Oh, yes, Halloween. Why do you keep calling it Jelloween? I am glad that it ran smoothly. Worf, Indar and our team of deputies made an impeccable job last night.  
—I have no doubt about that, Constable. I meant to thank you for being part of it, the parties I mean. The one in the Promenade and Quark’s, and in Sisko’s quarters.  
—I had a good time, Kira. It was interesting to observe humanoids playing shape-shifting.  
—I loved your costume, by the way. You make a pretty convincing Klingon warrior.  
—Thank you, Major. I asked Worf before I turned into one. I did not want him to feel disrespected. You made a very convincing Earth dark female yourself.  
—They call it a witch, Odo. It was all Dax’s idea. Dark but fun.  
*_And a formidable seductress_* the Changeling dismissed the thought as soon as it crossed his mind.  
—If you were human, Constable, I’d say that you are blushing—Kira smiled.  
—I’ve got to go, Major. See you at 14:00 hours, the Replimat?  
—Yes. One last question before you go. I don't know how you ended up in my quarters but you were regenerating when I woke up.  
—I wonder the same, Major. My only explanation is that when the party finished, I walked you here but it was close to my regenerating cycle. I could not make it to mine on time. You were kind enough to allow me to regenerate here.  
—I see, you are probably right.

Odo left Kira’s quarters with pieces of memories entertaining him. He silently enjoyed thinking about what seemed to have been a very erotic dreamlike state, maybe induced by Dax’s potions and games, Kira's proximity and her attractive witch impersonation. He had to admit to himself that he had enjoyed Halloween and he wished it would happen again. In her quarters, Kira had similar flashes of memory. Odo did look irresistible as a Klingon warrior, she thought, her witch personality had wanted him badly. *_Only the witch in her had wanted him?_* Reveling in her imagination of Klingon warrior-Earth witch encounters, Kira went to the Infirmary to look for something to help her with the aches of her sore body. Maybe it was not a bad idea to have this party again. She could practice her newly discovered shape-shifting abilities with Odo thanks to Jelloween ... or Halloween as humans called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All original DS9 characters belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  
2\. Maca: https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/benefits-of-maca-root  
3\. "Fascination" DS9 canon (S3E10).  
4\. "For the cause" DS9 canon (S4E22).

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. All characters and DS9 original places belong to Paramount. The story is mine.  



End file.
